The Impala's Tales
by Moht
Summary: Une horrible bestiole, deux frères et une voiture, ça fait rarement bon ménage.


_Et ouais, je suis dans ma période ficlet! Celle-ci a été écrite pour Dexterine, qui voulait une histoire surnaturelle qui se passe entièrement dans l'Impala... Je sais pas si ça répond tout à fait à la demande mais en tout cas je me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira! :)  
_

* * *

« Dommage que t'aies pas été là, c'était trop marrant! Y'avait de la purée qui volait dans tous les sens, des yaourts éclatés contre les murs, les mecs formaient des petites équipes commando et les filles gueulaient comme des dingues planquées sous les tables... » Sam, qui racontait son histoire avec de grands gestes comme s'il la vivait encore une fois, s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Sammy Winchester ou l'art de raconter plus de trucs en cinq minutes que leur père en cinq mois. Dean secoua lentement la tête pour se préparer mentalement au flot de paroles encore à venir.

« J'étais sur le point d'avoir ce débile de Scott Porter en plein dans la tronche quand Karen m'a attrapé et m'a roulé une pelle contre le mur, devant tout le monde. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. C'était plutôt sympa je dois dire, mais elle a un appareil dentaire et ça fait vraiment bizarre, t'as l'impression que tu vas te coincer la langue dedans toutes les deux secondes. T'as déjà embrassé une fille qui avait un appareil toi ? »

Tiens, il avait le droit d'en placer une maintenant. S'il la jouait finement, peut-être que Dean parviendrait à transformer ce long monologue sammiesque en un véritable échange fraternel. C'était un jour à marquer d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier, ça. « Non, je crois pas. Mais l'année dernière, à Rhode Island, y'avait cette fille avec un piercing à la langue dans ma classe. Un peu bizarre mais sexy dans son genre. Je te jure, c'était vraiment extra quand elle m'a...»

BOUM.

Sam poussa un grand cri de sa voix éraillée par les hormones, se plaqua contre son siège comme s'il pouvait se cacher dedans, et Dean laissa échapper une flopée d'insultes. La bestiole poilue non-identifiée venait de faire un retour fracassant. Contre le pare-brise. Le pare-brise de SA voiture. Et pour couronner le tout, c'était pile au moment où ils arrivaient enfin aux choses intéressantes.

Dean poussa un long soupir avant d'appuyer rageusement contre le klaxon. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de chasser la bête puisque la voiture refusait de démarrer et que Sam refusait catégoriquement de le laisser sortir pour récupérer des armes dans le coffre.

« Bon j'en ai plein le cul de Cujo, je vais chercher un fusil et je lui éclate la gueule. » lança Dean qui était sur le point d'ouvrir sa portière.

Bien sûr, Sam lui agrippa le bras avec la force d'un grizzli et ruina toute chance de sortie. « Tu bouges pas ton cul d'ici. Papa t'a dit qu'il arrivait, alors tu attends sagement sur ton siège. »

« C'est bien la première fois que tu écoutes ce que dis Papa. »

« D'habitude, on risque pas de se faire déchiqueter par un truc avec plein de dents si on désobéit. » fit remarquer Sam, non sans bon sens. « Et puis en plus, on sait pas ce qui peut le tuer ou pas. Acier, argent, bronze... Si ça se trouve, il faut lui planter un pieu en plein cœur. »

Dean fut bien obligé d'admettre que son frère avait raison. Il tenta alors une autre approche. « Mais Sammy... Je vais quand même pas laisser ce machin tout moche bousiller ma bagnole! »

« Dean, t'abuse un peu là... A part sauter sur le capot et frapper les vitres en faisant des grimaces, le singe a rien fait. »

Dean pencha la tête légèrement à droite et observa la drôle de créature qui poussait désormais des cris stridents. « Tu trouves que ça ressemble à un singe, toi? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Moi ça me fait plus penser à une belette géante. »

« Tu sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble, une belette! » répondit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Si, je sais! J'en ai déjà vu des tonnes, figure-toi! » Dire que Dean était vexé était un euphémisme. « Et des super grosses d'ailleurs! » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter, comme pour donner du poids à ses propos.

« Génial, mon frère aime les grosses belettes... Je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé. Je veux que tu saches que ça ne change rien pour moi, tu restes mon frère et je t'aimerai toujours. »

« Oh Sammy, je te jure que... »

« T'inquiète, j'en soufflerai pas un mot. Ca sera notre secret à tous les deux. »

Dean donna un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère qui lui jeta un regard scandalisé. Là au moins, c'était un domaine où Sam ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui.

« Tu m'as fait mal, du con! »

« T'avais qu'à pas dire de conneries plus grosses que toi, pétasse! »

« Je suis pas gros! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est la croissance! L'excuse du siècle, si tu veux mon avis! »

Sam lui décocha un des regards meurtriers qu'il affectionnait tant et qu'il réservait habituellement à leur père. Depuis peu, Sam avait commencé à pousser comme un champignon et avait pris beaucoup de poids d'un coup. Alors Dean, en bon grand frère qu'il était, le charriait perpétuellement à ce sujet et Sam s'était mis à se cacher sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, même lorsqu'il faisait une chaleur de plomb.

Il détacha sa ceinture et se faufila entre les deux sièges pour se glisser à l'arrière de l'Impala. Dean leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Sam... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Sam lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Allez Sammy, tu sais bien que je rigole... »

Sam glissa ses doigts juste derrière la banquette et attrapa la plage arrière. Il tira deux ou trois fois dessus et finit par l'arracher. Les yeux de Dean manquèrent de sauter de leur orbite.

« Non mais t'es complètement malade! » hurla l'aîné.

Sam se pencha ensuite dans le coffre, débloqua le petit loquet qui protégeait le trappe secrète et attrapa la première arme qui lui passa sous la main. Il vérifia que le revolver à six coups était armé et fit volte-face.

« Oh non non non Sammy, tu vas pas faire ça... »

Mais Sammy le fit quand même, et Dean n'était pas fêlé au point d'essayer d'arrêter un Sam en mode psychopathe. Le pare-brise vola en éclat et la créature tomba de la voiture avec un long râle d'agonie.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière à l'extérieur se fasse entendre. Leur père venait d'arriver.

« Nom de Dieu... Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous laisser chasser tous les deux. »

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Dean répondit à son père.

« C'est lui! C'est lui qui a défoncé le pare-brise de mon bébé! » hurla-t-il en pointant Sam du doigt. En temps normal, Dean aurait accepté de se faire écrabouiller pour son frère mais dès que l'Impala entrait dans l'équation, c'était le début de la fin.

« J'ai vu ça, oui. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir rejeter toute la faute sur ton frère, Dean! C'est toi l'aîné, c'est toi le responsable! »

« C'est pas de sa faute si une énorme créature sanguinaire nous a piégé dans la voiture! » rétorqua Sam, indigné.

Dean hocha vigoureusement la tête, intérieurement soulagé que son frère vienne à son secours malgré tout. Après tout c'était Sam le spécialiste de la rébellion, pas lui. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas une raison suffisante pour John, qui donna le coup de grâce.

« Et bien si vous pouvez pas faire face à un opossum, la prochaine fois vous resterez au motel. »

FIN


End file.
